


Just A Few Steps At A Time

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this picture: http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/post/142767420250/bumblebee-and-knockout-dancing (by milagrosen on tumblr)</p><p>It just the two of them, trying to get in time with the steps. Knock Out is struggling but Bee is an upbeat partner who won't let him quit just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Few Steps At A Time

“Five, six, seven, eight!” It was Bee that took the lead of course. He was more familiar with earth customs, and apparently, some type of couples’ dancing?

Well, it didn’t feel like that. Knock Out was trying his best to go along with the beat, but he kept fumbling.

Seeing the frustration on the medic’s face, Bee stopped moving.

As they took a momentary break, Knock Out could see how ridiculous they looked.

One of their servos is clasped together, holding tight. The other one was on either their partner’s shoulder or hip.

Seeing that it was his time to speak his mind, Knock Out sighed.

“Bumblebee, at this rate I’ll drop to the floor and scratch my finish!” he scowled. “I, borrowing a human phrase, am sparked with two left pedes!”

“I’ve never seen you back down from a challenge, Knocky.”

“This is different, and on the battlefield I often took tactical retreats.”

Bee shook his helm, but had a smile on his face.

“What’s with that face of yours?”

“Pfft. You couldn’t resist my face; you know you can’t,” the former scout countered, waggling his optic ridges.

“Oh, do I?” Knock Out challenged. There was such a sultry, smoldering edge to that sentence that Bee couldn’t help himself.

“Wha-!” Knock Out gasped as Bumblebee suddenly dipped him.   
He had Knock Out lean far back enough so that he could plant a kiss on his lover’s lips.

Knock Out exhaled, melting into the kids. He soon came to realize that his servos had quickly repositioned themselves. They were clasped over the broad yellow and black shoulders, both flanking Bumblebee’s sensitive doorwings.

Carefully, Bee helped right the medic and himself to be steady upon their pedes.

“All right, you win,” Knock Out sighed dramatically. Bee couldn’t help but laugh in turn, garnering a smile from the crimson eyed mech.

“Okay, ready now?”

“If we must.”

“A-five, six, seven, eight!“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Published Originally on April 21st, 2016 on tumblr submitted to milagrosen as a gift.
> 
> Tumblr Link of Fic: http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/post/143189783365/just-a-few-steps-at-a-time


End file.
